


Drive Faster, Boy

by Taylor_WritesFanfics



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Disaster Reader-Insert, Gen, Reader-Insert, There's a car accident, but it's not like, kinda a shitpost, no one dies, vividly described or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_WritesFanfics/pseuds/Taylor_WritesFanfics
Summary: Awsten, Geoff, and Otto supervise your driving to help you practice for your driver's test.
Kudos: 4





	Drive Faster, Boy

You’re driving Waterparks around in Houston, as they agreed to help you practice for your drivers test. They didn’t comment too much on your driving, mostly joke-mocking you when you asked them to turn down  _ Midnight Show  _ by  _ The Killers _ so you could focus. Awsten decided this would be the perfect time to film, as Geoff was dancing and your reactions were funny. 

“You’re a shit driver,” Awsten told you as you approached the highway, camera in your face, “you’re worse than I am.”

“Duh,” you replied, “you have your license.”

He repeated the phrase at you. “You’re such a shit driver.”

“I know dude, I don’t have my license yet,” you told him. 

You turned onto the highway.  _ Midnight Show  _ continued to play, in fact, Awsten turned it up. “You’re a shit driver,” he repeated, Otto and Geoff joining in. 

“I know, I know, I know,” you kept replying. You turned too hard and drove into one of the opposite lanes-

You wake up in a cold sweat. 

“Fuck,” you mutter under your breath. 

_ 6:13 _ , the clock reads. Too early to be up, but after that nightmare, you weren’t sure if you could go back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did base this on a real dream I had a couple nights ago, it was kinda terrifying. But I am happy to introduce you to a new kind of reader insert: Disaster Fic


End file.
